


Sebomai [podfic]

by mx_marigold



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blasphemy, Body Worship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_marigold/pseuds/mx_marigold
Summary: Sebomai: to worship, to show reverence and respect. Etymology for the name Sebastian.Bucky is in love with Steve and with the saints. He cannot tell where the two separate.





	Sebomai [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sebomai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098581) by [Teabiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teabiscuit/pseuds/Teabiscuit). 



Length: 5 mins 27 seconds

 

Link: [.wav](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hg69sva2kh5jkq1/Sebomai.wav?dl=0)


End file.
